Plot
The Beginning Lumerra was a land covered by nature, plants and trees filled the land, the seas were filled with brilliant water and wildlife. The seasons were diverse and the wildlife even more. However not all the creatures in this world would be considered as wildlife, there were those who were far more intellectually advanced than the others. Elves, Pharosas, Therian, Reptilians and Orcs were the main intelligent lifeforms on this planet. They would thrive in it, making shelter and weapons, hunting and foraging for food. Elves were mainly known for the forest life-style, the Dark Elves filled the forests and were experts in the trees. However there were certain elves that felt it was better to be in the plains in a city and these were where the High Elves and the Common Elves resided in. Pharosas build amazing structures and researched into these currents in the air which only they saw. The Therians stayed in the plains but moved like nomads, living very tribal lives. Reptilians evolved quickly, being able to adapt to any place they had decided to reside in although the most common Reptilians would stick to the underground. Finally the Orcs were a race that stayed in the mountains, they would rarely come out, and if they did it was only for food. These races rarely wandered outside of their own racial territory, however many were curious about the outside world, others wanted more land to themselves and so they travelled out. Soon enough the main races all met with each other, other than the Pharosas who were deep into their research. The races did not get along, they immediately went to war with each other. This war lasted many centuries, however while the main races were at war with each other the smaller races who have yet to be mentioned started to move on their own accord. The Gnomes, Dwarves and Humans went with a more political approach. Having entered the world during the war these three races tried to reason with each other, to help each other by forming an alliance of some kind, the leader of this alliance was the humans. However even this great alliance wasn’t enough to destroy any of the other great races and so the alliance had come up with a secret plan. The Humans were to be in charge of going out to search for powerful things, something they could use as weapons. The Gnomes were to be in charge of using the earth beneath them to try and create weapons far more advanced than the ones they already had. The Dwarves were to be the man power behind this operation. During this operation the humans had found a colony that had not been taken part in the war. This secluded race of people who had been researching about the air this entire time. The humans were amazed by what they had found. These people were using magic. The humans greeted the Pharosas and became friendly with them, they soon were able to learn about the Mana currents and Mana circuits in the air and body. The Humans thanked the Pharosas and left with this knowledge to help stop the war. They returned to the alliance, the gnomes had created weapons and machinery that had never been seen before however when they learnt about the magic the humans had found out about they were excited and got to work. Soon enough the first ever Magic Council was created. The Magic Council went to war with the magic handed to them and was easily able to reduce the other races numbers. Soon enough the war was won, but the war had ended with the Magic Council signing an accord with all the other races. In return for the knowledge of magic, the war should be stopped and laws should be made to stop any abuse of this powerful knowledge. And so many races filled the Magic Council all lead by the strongest known as the Archmage with one thing on his mind, Order.